ABSTRACT The long-term goal of the WRHR Career Development (WRHR) Program at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine is to continue to foster and sustain an outstanding mentored research training program for Obstetricians and Gynecologists and to prepare our WRHR Scholars to become successful independent investigators in women?s reproductive health research. First funded in 2005, our WRHR Program has made major strides. We have met all of our WRHR benchmarks having successfully trained 10 female Scholars (1 Hispanic and 1 African American) who have published 566 peer-reviewed manuscripts and have received 117 grant awards as PI, including 26 from NIH across 8 Institutes (NICHD, NHLBI, NIMH, NIMHD, NCI, NLM, NIDDK and NIA). The Department of OBGYN will continue to coordinate and administer the WRHR Program and leverage the scientific wealth and robust reproductive research infrastructure at Northwestern. The key leadership at Northwestern continues to make strong institutional commitments to this WRHR Program. Serdar Bulun, MD, the original Program Director is now the Chair of the Department of OBGYN and PI of this WRHR renewal. Melissa Simon, MD MPH, the Vice Chair of Clinical Research in the Department is one of our highly successful original WRHR Scholars and remains as the Research Director. The Blue Ridge Institute ranks our Department as the fourth highest for OBGYN NIH funding in the U.S. Amongst all U.S. OBGYN Department faculty members, 6 of our 29 named primary mentors on this application are in the top 50 in NIH OBGYN funding (Drs. Bulun, Simon, Woodruff, Matei, Chakravarti, and Grobman). Operating large, comprehensive and high- quality OBGYN residency and fellowship programs, we have an active pool of candidates for WRHR Scholar selection as we attract some of the best and the brightest residents and fellows. Our WRHR Scholars have an opportunity to choose among highly competitive clinical research teams or basic and translational science laboratories conducting research in the areas of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, Oncofertility, Maternal Fetal Medicine, Gynecologic Oncology, Reproductive Genetics, Family Planning and Contraception, and Female Pelvic Medicine and Reconstructive Surgery. Research methodologies and approaches span a world class group of mentors and collaborators with areas of expertise ranging from cutting edge basic and translational techniques to clinical trial and behavioral intervention specialists, psychometricians, biostatisticians, and experts in a wide range of biomarkers, bio-behavioral, and social science research approaches. The WRHR Scholars will interact with several Department, Medical School and University-wide Institutes and Centers, including the Center for Reproductive Science, Institute for Women?s Health Research, Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, the Lurie Cancer Center, the Center for Health Equity Transformation, and the Institute for Public Health and Medicine, which are all home to large scale center/multi-site grants in focused OBGYN areas.